Orthopedic fixation devices, such as anchors used to approximate soft tissue to bone, are well known in the art. Suture anchors may have a variety of configurations and may be constructed from a variety of materials, including biodegradable and non biodegradable materials.
While current orthopedic fixation devices perform satisfactorily, improvements in the field are desired.